


Finally, Too Fast

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Too Fast, Embarrassed Peter, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pretty much just porn, Prompt Fill, Smut, Wade Is Understanding For Once, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, finally, Peter is going to get what he's wanted ever since he and Wade got together. He's more than ready.... perhaps even a little too ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [filled](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/44890215988/spideypool-peter-comes-too-fast-and-is-embarrassed) over at [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Spideypool - Peter comes too fast and is embarrassed, Wade, for once, is understanding.

Peter groaned as Wade slammed him against the wall, mouth firmly on his, hands kneading his thighs. He wrapped his legs tighter around Wade’s waist, clinging to him tightly. His head fell back against the wall as Wade tilted down to bite at his neck. It was hot and rough and slightly painful, but all Peter could think was want and desire and finally. For as long as they had been together, they had never gotten that far- Wade had never allowed them to go that far. But now he was pressing Peter against his apartment wall, hands slipping up Peter’s shirt to stroke at heated skin. Peter kissed him with desperate fervor, bruising his own lips in his quest to get closer to Wade.

Wade gripped Peter’s thighs firmly and stepped away from the wall, walking them over to the bed. He pressed Peter’s back into the mattress, covering Peter’s body with his own. Peter’s legs fell open and Wade settled between them. His hands slid under Peter’s shirt. Peter arched, lifting up to help him slid it off. It was tossed to the side without care. Peter hooked his arms around Wade’s shoulders and tugged, bringing him down for another deep kiss. When they parted, Peter’s fingers found the hem of Wade’s mask, shucked up over his nose. Peter stilled, hands cupping Wade’s face questioningly. Peter had seen Wade’s face before, had absolutely no problem with it, but he knew Wade was still self conscious about it. Wade gave a tiny nod and Peter slowly pulled the mask off, tossing it to the side to join his shirt. He didn’t let his eyes linger on the scars. Instead, he focused lower, hand slipping down to Wade’s belt.

Wade grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head with one hand. His other hand stroked down Peter’s chest to the hem of his jeans. Peter arched with a low groan.

“D-dammit, Wade, stop teasing,” Peter stuttered. Wade smirked, mouth pressing open kisses to the side of Peter’s neck. He kissed and nipped his way down, across Peter’s chest and over his trembling stomach. He tongued the skin right above Peter’s jeans, chuckling when Peter’s hips jerked slightly.

“Patience is a virtue, Petey,” he sing-songed. Before Peter could respond, Wade cupped him firmly through his jeans, making him hiss sharply.

Peter brought his legs up around Wade’s waist and pulled, bringing Wade down onto him. He groaned when their clothed erections pressed together, hips bucking. Wade caught himself with his free hand before grinding down firmly. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, gasping at every roll of their hips. Wade pressed firm kisses to his mouth, nibbling at his lips carefully until they parted, giving him room to explore inside. Peter tried to keep up, but ended up just lying there, groaning into Wade’s mouth.

Wade pulled back suddenly, hands fumbling with Peter’s jeans. He pulled them off along with Peter’s boxers in one smooth move. Peter gasped as his cock bobbed free. He watched through hooded eyes as Wade slipped the top of his uniform off, leaving his chest bare. He reached out, seeking skin, but Wade caught his wrists and pinned them to the bed again.

“Leave them there,” Wade commanded, voice husky. Peter nodded, watching as Wade shimmied down until he was level with Peter’s cock. His hands stroked Peter’s inner thighs, working their way up. He let his knuckles brush against Peter’s shaft, just the barest whisper of a touch. Peter shivered, hips straining forward. Wade held them down, leaning down to nip the soft skin of Peter’s thighs. Peter’s head fell back against the pillow, eyes sliding shut.

They snapped back open as a warm heat enveloped him. He bit back a moan and looked down to see Wade taking him in to the root. His tongue played along the head of his cock and he bobbed a few times before pulling off with a ‘pop.’ He smirked up at Peter. “Just wanted to make sure I had your attention,” he said cheekily.

“You’ve got it. Now what are you going to do with it?” Peter shot back. Wade’s smirk grew.

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of plans.”

Wade reached over, fumbling in the drawer of the bedside table to pull out a bottle. He tossed it to Peter. Peter peeled the plastic off of the cap.

“Is this a whole new bottle?” he asked. Wade rolled off of the bed, tugging his belt off.

“Duh,” he said, stripping the bottom half of his suit off. Peter’s mouth went dry when he realized Wade had gone commando. He had to concentrate to catch the rest of what Wade was saying. “-course we’re not using an old bottle. No sloppy seconds for you.”

“You bought us a new bottle of lube so it could be ours?” Peter asked, smile growing on his face. Wade hunched his shoulders.

“If you don’t like it, I can go in dry,” he threatened. Peter shook his head, reaching out to pull Wade back on the bed. Wade settled against him, making them both groan as their bare cocks slid together. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade loosely, thrusting against him in a slow rhythm. Wade bit down on his shoulder, making him moan, hips stuttering. He was harder than he could ever remember being.

“Wade,” he moaned. “Come on. Prepare me,” he panted, pressing the bottle of lube into Wade’s hand.

“Fine, pushy,” Wade said, leaning back on his heels. He flicked the cap open, pouring a good amount of lube into his hand. He dropped the bottle, giving the liquid time to warm in his hand. While he did, Peter leaned forward, reaching down to grip Wade’s cock. He stroked firmly, making Wade curse quietly, hips jerking slightly. Wade smacked his hand away, coating his fingers. He positioned Peter’s legs around him, placing a pillow under his hips.

“Ready?” he asked, stroking the skin around Peter’s entrance. Peter nodded, legs falling open a bit wider.

Wade brushed a finger over his entrance, making him jump slightly. Wade took his time, massaging the muscle carefully. Peter was torn between closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, and watching Wade. He cracked his eyes open, watching Wade lean forward. His finger pressed against Peter’s entrance firmly, almost- but not quite- pressing in. Peter’s cock jumped and he groaned. After all the time fantasizing about this, it was actually happening. Wade was there, warm and solid on top of him. The tip of Wade’s finger pressed inside Peter, causing him to gasp.

Peter didn’t have enough time to warn Wade before he was coming, splashing over Wade’s arm and his own chest. He was still for a moment, just breathing through the aftershocks of pleasure. He opened eyes he didn’t remember closing and caught sight of Wade’s dumbfounded expression.

Peter threw his arm over his face, hiding his rapidly growing blush. He just wanted to curl up in the corner. Wade hadn’t even put a whole finger inside of him! Peter flinched when Wade gripped his calf, preparing for the teasing.

“Damn… Holy shit, Peter,” Wade breathed, voice harsh. Peter peeked out at him, confused by his awestruck expression and lack of laughter.

“What?” he asked irritably.

“That was hot,” Wade declared. Peter looked up at him.

“What, me coming before you even get inside me?” he asked angrily. Wade pried his arm away from his face, leaning forward to kiss him messily.

“Yes,” he said. “That you’re so turned on by me that you- damn,” he kissed Peter hungrily, hips canting forward and oh, he was still completely hard. Peter blinked up at him.

“But you didn’t even get to…”

“I can get you hard again,” Wade said confidently. “Trust me.” He reached between them to pinch at Peter’s nipples, making him arch.

“Ah- alright,” Peter mumbled, cock already making an effort to get back in the game. He gripped Wade’s arm as the other began to stroke him firmly. “Just, no teasing about this later, alright?”

Wade grinned. “I’ll just have to fuck you so hard I forget it ever happened.”

Peter’s cock twitched in Wade’s hand. “I think I can get behind that plan.”


End file.
